Reasons behind the notes in class
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: one-shot! Ryou and Malik get bored in class and the best way to end that is fights, notes, doodles, messing up anwsers, and a story. Angstshipping and fluff...yup, it's fluffy like Stitch! XD


**Me: Hi all! I return with an angstshipping fic again!**

**Readers: Oh, goodie us.**

**Me: T_T =holds up a rabid Sliver Fang=**

**Readers: O.O We'll be good!**

**Me: ^w^ Thank you!**

**Ayume: =sighs= And this is why giving her weekends with nothing else to do is bad.**

**Bakura: =glares= Hey, why ain't I in here?**

**Marik: And me! You only got the hikari's!**

**Me: Cause this is an angstshipping fic. Gosh, your slow. But I might do a fic with you two someday. =smirks=**

**Marik and Bakura: O.O =looks at each other=...=turns away= NEVA!**

**Ayume: =giggles= Ok, lover boys do the disclaimer.**

**Marik: =growls= Fine, Raven doesn't own any of the Yugioh charaters. But she owns the teachers cause...she has Ms. Pasco now and had Ms. White last year.**

**Bakura: Oo, sucks to be you. Well, enjoy mortals.**

* * *

Ryou groaned laying his head on his desk and pouted. It was such a nice day; no clouds, the wind blowing all the heat away, and the swap-meet was in town. Why wasn't he going, well…

"Ok class, listen up!" Oh yeah…he was in class.

The teacher slammed her book closed startling her class out of their little dreamland. She smiled and continued writing on the blackboard that was running out of room for any new stuff. "Now, Edgar Allen Poe was famous for his work like the 'The Raven' and the-"

_OH My Ra, _Ryou mentally screamed in his mind. _Why won't she shut up? My head hurts from all her talking!_

Blowing the white bang out of his face, Ryou stared at the book in front of him opened to the page the teacher instructed. English…that wasn't his strong point.

He brought his arms up onto the desk and buried his head in them. If the teacher still had an hour left, might as well catch some Z's. His brown orbs closed…for about 5 seconds.

"Hey, Ry? You dead?" The feeling of someone pointing his shoulder reopened his eyes. He growled rolling his head to the other side. But that didn't stop the poking. "Yo, If you die, can I have the answers to last night's homework?"

Ryou brought his head up and glared at the poker. "You know I suck at English as much as you do, Malik."

Malik nervously grinned. "Yeah," He whispered out. He waved his pencil-which, Ryou thinks was what he used to poke him-and stuck it behind his ear. "But, doesn't Bakura usually steal the answers off of the pharaoh?"

Ryou snickered putting his arms up and setting his head on them. He stared at Malik and said, "Nope, he got caught the other day." He shook his head and flipped the page when he noticed everyone else was. "So, they switched his class out."

The Egyptian raised a brow. "Just for copying?"

Again, Ryou shook his head and whispered, "That, and he threatened the teacher for being a homophobic." He sighed laying his head back down on the desk. "Now," He looked up at Malik with a scared look. "Now, he has Ms. Pasco's class."

Malik eyes widen. "The strict talking alien?"

"BOYS!"

Both teens jumped.

The teacher scowled at them before closing her book. "Would you mind telling the class what we were just talking about?"

The class snickered as they watched Ryou and Malik blush from embarrassment and looked at each other for the answer. They were both in the same boat.

Malik shifted under the stares of his classmates and blurt out the only thing in mind, "No more?"

Everyone giggled, Malik titled his head and glanced at Ryou who was as clueless at the matter. The teacher sighed pinching the bridge between her eyes and tapped on the board, "Not quite what the Raven says, but good try."

Malik looked at her. "So…I'm right?"

The teacher smiled pulling a brown bang out of her eyes. "Sure, why not."

"Ha, see! I'm so smart!" Malik posed, showing off his muscles and making the room fill up with laugher.

"If you please, I'm teaching a class." She reopened the book. "Remember, we're having a test on this."

Ryou nodded crashing his head on his desk. Seems like he's been doing that all day. When he heard the teacher going back to explaining her lesson he looked up. After seeing the covered blackboard he whimpered.

Malik took notice and petted his head. "Awe, is Ryou-kun scared of little words?" He teased sticking his tongue out.

"Put that back in or I'm cutting it off." He snapped swatting the tan hand away.

The blonde only tsked bringing his head close to Ryou's. The other teen ignored it, Malik doesn't know about personal space, "But I love my tongue. It's a chick magnet!"

Ryou smirked, "And what girl would want to see that ugly thing?"

Malik put on a thoughtful face and tapped his chin. "Um…" He paused and pouted.

"So, game over?"

"No way!" Malik covered his mouth. The teacher stopped and looked over her shoulder at the back roll. Malik faked smiled waving at the woman as Ryou did the same. She snorted and went back to writing.

The white head glared at the blonde. "Nice trying to get us in trouble again, Malik."

Malik glared back, "Me? You're the one telling me these things and getting me to yell."

"If you would learn to shut up-"

"BOYS! One more word out of you two and it's the principles office you go!"

Both teens nodded repeatedly fast. The class was all chuckling as they gazed at the boys. Without Bakura, this was the next best thing.

After about five minutes of class it wasn't long when Ryou's eyes couldn't stay open. He dozed off, the teacher asked more questions around the room but since the hikari's textbook was up she couldn't tell the teen was sleeping. Malik got bored and started doodling on his notes. He eyed Ryou's and smirked.

_Hope he doesn't mind the extra words. _He snickered under his breath as he pulled the paper to his side of the desk and started erasing and rewriting.

"Ryou," The teacher called. When there was no response she called again but more demanding, "Ryou Bakura!"

Before Ryou nearly fell off his chair Malik snuck the paper back in place in front of the teen without him noticing. "Y-Yes, sensei?"

"Please read your response to the assignment for pg. 76."

The teen nodded standing up and bring the paper with his notes on it with him. "I think the tale Edgar Allen Poe made was very fascinating," He spoke loud and clean, reading every word that was written. He didn't seem to notice the giggling teen next to him trying to cover up his mouth. "The poem had everything; Love, death, and peanut butter. I bet Lenore was a beautiful babe, wish I had a big ass picture of her on my wall. But that damn Raven should learn what shut up means, to bad the dude didn't have duck tape on…MALIK!"

The Egyptian couldn't hold his laughter in much longer and burst out, following along the class's outburst. Ryou blushed whacking his notes at the tan hikari.

"Quiet!" The students shut their mouths but couldn't help when a giggle flew out. The teacher sighed glaring at the white head. "Ryou, it's nice that you wrote what you thought of the story, but don't you think that was a bit much?"

"B-but," Ryou stuttered. He glared at Malik and pointed at him with his rolled up answer sheet. "He changed my words! I know it!"

Malik pouted and put on his most adorable puppy eyes. "Me, but why would I do such a thing?"

The woman sweat dropped shaking her head. "You two will put me in early retirement!"

"But that's like vacation on your part." Malik said innocently. The other teens nodding in agreement.

"Fine, whatever! But we're still in class and that means no more _fooling _around!" She personally spit the word out in a tone like there was a great punishment behind it and making the hikari's gulp. When the class has settled down she smiled turning back around and writing on the board. "Now, if someone else disturbs the class one more time, they'll be seeing their finally days. Understand?"

"Yes sensei!" The whole room replied. The woman nodded, not even taking a peak at her students.

"Well this is great." Malik muttered out, trying to ignore the students in front of him telling him to hush.

Ryou scowled crumpling his paper up and sticking it in his desk. "Maybe, if you learn that your mouth can close shut instead of getting us on the teachers bad side." He whispered as he pulled out another clean sheet of paper and jotting down the notes that were on the board. "So, stop talking."

"But-"

"Zip it!" Ryou growled out and turned away when the teacher eyed them.

Malik groaned. He looked from his doodled covered notes and to the ones Ryou was making. No way he finished one side already! The Egyptian sighed rolling his pencil on his fingers while his other hand tapped on the desk in an annoying fashion. When Ryou nudged him in the ribs to stop he pouted dropping his head on the desk with a thump.

_This just sucks. _He thought rubbing the stain on his pants leg. He blinked and brought his finger to his mouth. _Were you from last weeks dinner? _He licked it and hummed. _Yup, spaghetti and meatballs…Sis could of put more pepper though. _

Malik poked his head up and looked down at his paper. Didn't he had a pencil?

"Hey…Hey, Ry, you seen my pencil?" Malik whispered poking Ryou with his ruler.

"Malik, I'm working." Ryou responded in a low voice.

Malik frown poking the ruler at him again. "But I can't write without it!"

Ryou turned to him closing Malik's mouth with his hands. "Do you want me to tape them close?" Malik shook his head. "Good, now shush." He removed his hands and went back to writing.

Turning back to his paper Malik whimpered. That was his last pencil, too. Before he asked Ryou for one a little folded up piece of paper slid in front of him. Malik blinked and opened it.

"**Your pencil is on your forehead."**

Malik made crossed eyes and saw the outline of something purple and green. He grinned pulling it off. "Sweet!" He covered his mouth while the class giggled. The teacher didn't seem to notice since she didn't stop her lecture with her back turned.

The Egyptian flipped his pencil over and wrote on the paper Ryou pasted him. When he finished he tossed it on Ryou's notes.

Ryou gave a startled yelp and side-glanced at Malik, who was using his fingers to wave at him, a toothy grin on his face. He sighed as he opened the note,

"**Thanks for the help, honey. How about you help me with the notes?"**

The hikari giggled as he forgotten the stuff he was taking down and jot something down on that piece of paper. Ryou smirked slipping the note on Malik's side.

When it landed Malik flipped it opened,

"**You have hands, right? Then you write it down yourself, **_**honey!**_**"**

The word _honey _was more darker then the others. Malik tsked and wrote a response and gave it back to the other light. He evilly grinned when Ryou hid his cheeks from the deep red appearing;

"**But my hands hurt from **_**playing **_**with Marik."**

He, again, wrote something and slid it back to Malik, the blush not fading.

"**What the Ra, don't write this kind of stuff! What if the teacher sees it?"**

Malik shook his head and tossed his reply back. Ryou pouted when it landed on the floor behind him. He bent his body back reaching for it, and Malik got a good view at his Hello Kitty boxers. He snickered.

Ryou pulled himself back up and eyed at Malik questionably. Malik shrugged hiding his snickering under his bored mask. Ryou blinked and turned back to the note.

"**Awe, are we jealous over here?"**

The blush deepen. Under the writing was a picture of two stick figures kissing. One had long scratched in hair while the other had a short smudging one. Ryou guessed the long hair figure was him.

Malik looked away as Ryou wrote. He glanced at the kid in the front roll. The boy was sticking his pen up his nose while drooling. Malik smirked, _Digging for gold, weirdo?_

Something slammed dead on at the side of Malik's head. He winced and rubbed his cheek when his fingers gazed over the note. He pulled it off and flipped it open, while still rubbing his sore cheek.

"**Why would I be jealous? It's not like we're together or anything, right?"**

The stick figures was scribbled over. Malik pouted jotting down again and tossing it back at Ryou.

"**But you know what we would be if we were together?"**

Ryou raised a brow and sighed. He wrote a "What?" and sent it back over. Malik snickered and ran his pencil over the paper. Ryou got curious of why Malik was taking so long so he went back to doing his notes.

The teacher was already talking about the 'Masque of the Red Death'. _Did she skip 'Black Cat' when I wasn't looking? _he thought looking across the blackboard. He whimpered. He was missing two pages worth of notes.

Writing down whatever he can managed only lasted a minute till the paper was dropped roughly on his desk. He glanced at Malik, he was blowing on his fingers tenderly. When he felt someone's eyes on him, he looked up and smiled at the hikari.

Ryou smiled back and opened the note, it was hard reading the messy letterings but he managed, his blush returning.

"**Well…**

**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**

**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**

**Do it again now**

**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**

**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**

**Gettin' horny now"**

The hikari shot a glare at the Egyptian but it only looked like a blushing, pouting puppy. Malik snickered, covering his mouth from the loud chuckle that wanted to come out. When the paper was slammed on his face again he stopped and read.

"**What the hell is wrong with you? Are you crazy?…and ain't this Bloodhound Gang?"**

Malik nodded at Ryou and looked at the paper. He stuck it neatly in his desk and pulled out a new one. A smirk crawled on his face as he gave it to Ryou.

Fear struck Ryou's senses as he held the note. He gulped and opened it.

"**Crazy as in ****I'm going to die if the teacher doesn't shut up soon, ****crazy?…Then yes."**

Ryou sighed out in relief. His eyes glanced at the teacher, who was finally in front of her students, reading something from Edgar Allen Poe's journal. Her eyes not letting go of the words.

Sneakily, he tossed the paper over to the hikari. Malik grinned opening it,

"**At least we don't have Bakura's class right now. I bet he's dieing in there."**

Malik chuckled laying his head on his one arm as he wrote his response.

Ryou tsked. Grabbing the untouched book, he flipped the pages to the one that sounded close to what the teacher was mumbling. He stopped when his fingers flipped him to a page with a picture that made him curious.

It held two teens. One was in a cage, a sick looking boy with his clothes and legs torn and stained. He was looking up at a boy with rich looking clothing, he was handing him a moon cake through the bars. Looking closely, Ryou noticed the moon cake had a little note rolled up and sticking out. _Plans? A letter? Picture? _The questions multiplied in his head like jumping rabbits.

Shrugging, Ryou flipped the page and read. _Might as well see what was in that paper?_

Speaking of paper, Ryou didn't even finished the prolog when the little note was thrown on his book. He blinked and opened it. He swallowed his giggling hard. But that didn't last long.

Malik drew a little doodle of a badly drawn Bakura stick figure. He was rocking back and forth in the corner as some dinosaur was breathing fire at him waving around papers with F's on them. The dinosaur (He guessed was Ms. Pasco) was roaring, "Epic Fail! You now go in my belly!"

Finally getting his giggling under control he wrote on the paper and sent it back, his playful grin plastered on his lips.

"**Nice drawing, Malik. But I don't think Bakura gets F's…More like Z's!"**

Malik giggled, not like Ryou where he hide it. The teacher stopped talking and glanced at Malik. He made fish lips and crossed his eyes at her. She glared and cleared her throat before reading the next section.

He smirked. _That's right, look away from the hikari of an insane yami! _He yelled in his head, and mentally evilly laughed. Malik wrote something and passed it back.

Ryou stared at his friend with concern. Malik had his mouth open, his eyes shut, and clenching his hand like he's laughing. _Must be laughing in his head again. _Ryou stuck his tongue out and looked at his writing,

"**Hey, doesn't that sound like someone we know?"**

Ryou furies his brow in question. He wrote "who" and waited till Malik was finish. While he was doing that, he went back to reading.

Not long after getting past the first page the note returned. This time it was a new one. Ryou opened it and blushed.

It was a full page doodle of himself. His head on the desk sleeping with, literally, a river of drool coming out of his mouth. He had on nothing but Hello Kitty boxers that seemed to have slipped off a little. In the corner, Malik made a chibi version of himself. The chibi had binoculars and was staring right at what the boxers failed to cover.

Ryou jammed the paper in his desk so loudly everyone was staring at him. He eeped lowering his head and hiding himself behind his textbook. After some soft muttering among the other students, he thought it was safe enough to reply back.

Malik's grin was one that matched Marik's. He loved teasing the little angel. When the note was nervously pushed in front of him, he flipped it opened,

"**Your one perverted Egyptian, Malik!"**

He snickered jotting down but, instead, peaked at the boy in the front again. He was still picking his nose with the pen! _Ok, that's just gross. _The boy pulled the pen out and stared at it. _Please don't tell me your going to… _It was to late to finish when the pen was struck right in the boy's mouth. _Oh My Ra, EWWW! _

Malik glanced at Ryou hoping he wasn't the only one that saw that. He blinked when he noticed he wasn't even looking anywhere else but the book.

Curious, Malik poked Ryou's shoulder startling the hikari. Ryou sighed and gave him a questioned look. With his fingers, Malik tapped on the page he was reading. The hikari smiled flipped the pages to the front cover. In gold lettering it read, 'Notes of the moon'.

Malik titled his head and mouthed, "What's it about?"

Ryou went in his desk and pulled out a new sheet of naked paper. He wrote on it before handing it to the Keeper's hikari.

"**I found it while waiting for you to finish. It's some tale about an innocent man who was sent to jail. And this prince finds him and since they can't talk to each other, they send notes by moon cakes."**

Malik looked to Ryou who smiled back at him before going back to his discovery. The hikari peeked over at Ryou's desk and tried to find the page he was on. "What page?"

The angel jumped and shushed him. Malik smirked, he wiggled his eye brows at the direction of the teacher. Ryou looked across the room. She was already writing more stuff on the board, it looked like she erased all the old ones and started on that side. Ryou groaned, he still didn't wrote them yet.

After hearing the rustling of paper, Ryou looked down. Malik popped the note on his book. The hikari looked at his side, Malik was flipping through the book looking for that story he was reading. Ryou shook his head and opened the paper.

"**Moon cakes? Dude, now I'm hungry! You know what's for lunch?"**

Ryou grabbed his pen and started his reply. He wrote "chicken" and sent it back. Seeing Malik smirk evilly while writing his reply gave Ryou Goosebumps. It's going to be another Malik the pervert moment.

The note was thrown on his desk and he sighed. _Might as well see what his mind thought up now._

"**Nope…ok, yeah, but guess what's for desert!"**

Ryou sighed again and jotted down something quick and threw it over before the teacher turned her head to the class. The teacher was staring at some teen who was crying cause his pen was up his nose.

He made a disgusted face when the teacher came over to the teen and helped pull it out. Ryou stuck his tongue out. He turned to Malik, who was trapping his laughter behind his hands.

Ryou scowled elbowing Malik's ribs making the teen shut up and glare at him. Ryou shook his head while pointing at the direction of the front. Malik followed and eeped. The teacher was looking directly at them, her face showing no emotion.

Malik quickly grabbed his book, and acted like he was reading. The teacher sighed standing straighter. "Malik, do you really believe I would think your reading?'

"Yeah?" Marik answered lowering the book so only his lavender eyes shown.

The grown woman smirked putting one hand on her hip while the other held the book. "So," She started in a playful voice. "So, your telling me that this whole time you were reading the book?" Malik nodded. "Well, I didn't know you can read upside down Malik."

Malik eyes widen as he nervously chuckled. He slowly turned the book over and hid behind it while the class laughed at him.

When the class has settled down thanks to the teacher, Malik whimpered behind the book. _I hate this class!_ He sighed but stiffened up when someone patted on his back. He smiled when he dropped the book and saw Ryou leaning over comforting his best friend.

Ryou blushed and pulled back slightly. Then, Malik laid his head on the desk with a pleased smiled, Ryou giggled going back rubbing his back. The Egyptian moaned rolling his shoulders and opened his eyes in slits. He smirked passing the note to Ryou.

The hikari blinked pulling his hand away, Malik protested but he ignored it and read the note instead.

"**A sweet little Ryou with whipped cream all over and ready to lick!"**

Ryou growled crumbling the paper into a ball and throwing it at Malik's head. But Malik was all to ready and moved out of the way. He smirked wider at Ryou but that smirk fell off when the hikari slapped his face with a folder. He yelped and glared at the angel.

The hikari huffed turning back to his book. He growled under his breath, but the blush remained.

Malik crossed his arms over his chest and slouched in his chair. _Stupid, Ryou. _He thought darting from the teacher to the overrun blackboard. _It was just a joke, he didn't need to take it seriously! _He sighed peeking at the angel, Ryou was chewing his bottom lip while his eyes scanned the words. His cheeks still red from the note.

Feeling guilty, Malik grabbed the balled up note and flattened it on the desk. Grabbing the pen he wrote on the paper, his handwriting more messier then before on the crumbled sheet. He sighed folding the note and tossing it onto the forbidden territory and hoped Ryou wasn't to mad at him.

Ryou glared at the folded note and tried to ignore it. But that was hard since Malik was giving him puppy dog eyes. He sighed picking up the word carrier and reading it,

"**Ryou, it was only a joke. I didn't think you would actually hit me with your folder."**

Still not in the mood for his folder to be to bent for use, he wrote back dropping the note off his desk and onto Malik's.

Malik smiled grabbing it and quickly opening it.

"**Well, I did. Now my folder needs to go to the hospital!"**

Shaking his head, Malik flung the note back.

"**What about me? My face hurts like hell!"**

Ryou smirked sliding it back.

"**Oh, you'll live…I hope."**

Malik lit up tossing it back on the hikari's lap.

"**So does that mean you worry about me?"**

Ryou sighed scratching the back of his head. He really needs to explain himself better.

"**Sure, why not."**

The Egyptian smiled resting his head on his closed fist as he made his reply. Ryou blinked and groaned. _Great, another making me blush drawing. _Shaking his head he looked back at the story, he only had one page left.

The story ended, leaving only the hikari trying his best to cover his eyes from the other students. _No, why did it end like this? I thought it would be happy!_ His thoughts cried out as he quickly turned the page from the twisted ending. It was a good thing Malik was there to distract him from the story for a moment.

Ryou used his sleeve to wipe his eyes, if he was going to cry, he's not going to do it next to his best friend. But the picture in his hand, the one he thought was going to make him blush, erased that dark cloud over his head.

The drawing was of a chibi Malik hugging a chibi version of Ryou, both laughing. He added rushed drawn petals surrounding them both. Under it all, in big gold and blue lettering read, **"Best friends for life!"**

He turned to Malik, his smile so big was soon fallen to a frown starting at his white haired friend. Malik tilted his head and ripped out a piece of paper and handed it to the hikari. His face holding concern and worry as he watched Ryou open the note.

"**Didn't you like it? Did I do something to upset you again?"**

Ryou shook his head and slid the picture of him and his best friend in his binder's cover. He held it up showing Malik how much he loves it. But, the Egyptian wasn't so convinced. He pointed at the note and waited for Ryou to find a pen and sending it back over.

"**No, you didn't do anything wrong. I love it. I'll keep it forever."**

A small smile spread among the tan hikari's lips and he wrote back to the angel.

"**That's good. But, why does it look like your going to cry?"**

Ryou bit his lower lip and tried his best to write a reply while not forming tears. He didn't want his friend to worry for him.

"**Remember that story I was reading? Well, it turns out the boy, the one in the cage, gets executed no matter how much people told the judge he was innocent. Even the prince couldn't stop it on time."**

Lavender eyes widen. Malik looked at Ryou and pouted. The hikari looked all heartbroken. Sighing, he dropped the note on the book in front of the angel.

"**What the hell? That's one messed up ending! Aren't those suppose to be happy?"**

Ryou nodded at the teen.

"**Yeah, but that isn't the end."**

Malik groaned biting the end of his pencil while giving the note back.

"**Don't tell me the prince dies somehow, too."**

Shaking his head, Ryou flipped through the book and landed it back on the last page he never wanted to see again.

"**No, it's a little twisted. Remember the notes they passed each other in the moon cakes?"**

Malik nodded. He sent the paper back without nothing on it. He didn't know what to say. When Ryou resent it he opened it.

"**Well, it turns out the boy left one last moon cake in his cage. The prince opened it and cried. It said, "It was nice to feel love for the last time." And it ended."**

Malik pulled down the note and glanced at the teen. He was on the verge of tears again. The hikari pouted petting the white mess of hair and smiled.

"**How about we forget all this over some ice-cream after school. My treat." **

Malik smiled when he noticed Ryou sitting more straighter. His brown orbs blinked at the note.

"**Like a date?"**

Now it was Malik's turn to blush from the other's words. His hand recoiled, tugging on the bangs in his eyes. He gulped writing his reply.

"**Well, would you let it be a date?"**

Ryou's smile was unsure. He never been on a date before, and that was his best friend. Would it change their friendship?

"**Maybe, but can I ask you something?"**

Malik turned to him and nodded. His hands distracting themselves with the pencil.

"**Yeah, what is it?"**

Ryou blushed, fidgeting around in his chair. His eyes downcast away from the other's curious stare. Sighing, he looked down at the paper and slowly wrote something. He glanced at Malik and bit by bit, slid it over, his fingers not leaving the papers surface. When Malik's fingers was about to touch it, everything died.

"Ryou Bakura! Are you passing notes in my class room?" The teacher screeched making the hikari jump and taking the note back hiding it under the seat.

"N-No, sensei!" He called out, his voice full of embarrassment and the blush darkening on his pale cheeks. The class's snickering didn't help at the matter.

The teacher scowled crossing her arms other her chest, her sharp eyes glaring into Ryou's gentle ones. "Don't lie!" Her voice made Ryou flinch. "Stand up and let's hear what you _s__o _needed to say to Malik that couldn't wait till after class." She demanded.

The students all turned in their chairs to watch the hikari make a fool of himself. Ryou gulped slowly getting out of his chair and standing behind it. All eyes on him when he dragged his hands off the desk with the note the Egyptian didn't get a chance to read. His eyes stared into lavender, they were looking for a way out.

Malik shot his hand in the air, "Sensei, I don't think Ryou should-"

"Do _you _want to take his place and be sent to the principle's office?" She butted in. Malik lowered his hand and whimpered at Ryou for forgiveness. "Well, Ryou," She turned back at the angel in the spotlight. "Please make your voice loud enough for all of us to hear."

Ryou gulped and lowered his head. He looked at his words, "Malik, I…" He trailed off. _Great, now the whole class will know…unless. _Ryou smirked looking at all the heads and yelled out, "Malik, I think Ms. White is on crack!"

The whole room was in an uproar of laughter. Even Malik was leaning off his chair laughing his head off. Everyone wa laughing but one, and that one was tapping her foot glaring at the teen.

"QUIET!" Ms. White roared, fear they'll get they're heads cut off the students clasped their mouth's shut. She glared at the hikari and pointed at him with the English book, "Ryou Bakura, principle's office, Now!"

Ryou winced and sighed. He knew that would have been the outcome but, he still did it to hide the real words behind the innocent paper he still held. He grabbed his backpack and his books on the desk, and secretly smiled at the shocked Egyptian.

"Don't worry," He whispered closing his bag with everything inside. "I'll be out in no time, and we'll get ice-cream."

Malik smirked petting the head next to him. "Looking forward to it!"

Ryou stood straight up, his smile not fading as he walked across the room and exiting out the door. His figure disappearing beyond the bright colored door. The class whispered with each other but it was short lived when the teacher cleared her throat for them to pay attention to her.

"Ok, since the mini Bakura is gone doesn't mean you can get out of work. I still have two minutes with you clowns." She turned back around and pointed at the board. "And remember," She glared over her shoulders making all the teens jump. "No. Passing. Notes."

Malik moaned letting his head hit the table when Ms. White stopped her threatening at the students and went back to her lecture. _Why did he do that? I started it, why not blame me? _He pouted lifting his head slightly watching the teens write the last of the notes. He huffed. _Well, looks like I'm going to be the last insane teen here._

Sighing, he sat up, his pencil in his hand as he was about to grab a notebook paper from his desk. That is, till he spotted something in the corner of his eye. He titled his head towards Ryou's desk, the note was just laying there, Ryou didn't take it!

Snatching it before the teacher saw him, he held it close to his chest. _What did you want to ask me, Ry? _Looking around the room, he bent down, opening the note slowly under his desk. The question was,

"**Malik, I love you…Is that alright?"**

Malik giggled sitting back up and grabbing his pencil. Even if the other body wasn't there, it didn't hurt to answer the question.

He jumped when the bell rang, the students scrambled out of the room not caring that the teacher was still talking. Malik stood up, throwing the note in Ryou's desk and running out, too. He had a date with Ryou after all.

When everything settled down and the room was silent, if you listened, you could easily hear the words that the teen wrote for the angel. In the desk the note unfolded itself. In bright, neatly written words it said,

"**It's alright, Cause, I love you too, Ryou."**

* * *

**Me: And there you go.**

**Ayume: Oh, and no stealing that "Notes of the moon" story idea. She's making that into a fic, too.**

**Bakura: =groans= Great, another angstshipping fic.**

**Marik: Just what the world really needs.**

**Me: T_T I still have the rabid Sliver Fang in my hands you know.**

**Marik and Bakura: O.O**

**Ayume: =sighs= Raven, stop being mean, that's my job.**

**Me: But-**

**Ayume: =holds up a lollipop=**

**Me: OoO MINE! =steals it and hides in the corner= My Precious!**

**Bakura, Marik, and Ayume:...Well...This is Raven after all...**

**Ayume: Please review.**


End file.
